Fear is where the heart is
by Darkaina
Summary: A hunt gone wrong, reels Sam and dean into a fight for their lives, critically injured, bobby stumbles upon the remains of the witches house, Dean awakes a week later, disembodied voices echo through his head. can he fight against them or will his brothe-


Supernatural

Takes place in, SSN 1.

Disclaimer: No way shape or form do I own the Winchester boys, sadly they belong to the W.B,

A/N: I want to give special thanks to my beta reader, FallenPride for going through, (fear is where the heart is and giving me suggestions, I took them to heart and this is what I came up with I hope my readers enjoy.

FEAR IS WHERE THE HEAERT IS.

The chair flew across the wall and shattered on impact. Dean duct just in time as splinters exploded into the air, "shit! Is she part poltergeist or something "grumbled Dean, trying to locate his little brother Sam was having a hell of a time trying to defend himself, using his arms as a shield he blocked his face, as the witch hurtled a lamp toward him, Sam instinctively dodged. Glass shattered against the banister "not now dean, kind of busy right now" Sam bantered along with his older brother. Being pushed back by the witch's power. The witch was angered that her beloved left her driven insane by her own broken heart she set out to destroy all bonds- whispering doubts and fears any bonds strong enough. The little town of faith. Had a raising increase in murders over the years, attracting numerous hunters. All tried and failed, news spread world wide it didn't take long before John got word sending his boys to clear things up.

It was supposed to be simple. But when your last name is Winchester things are never that simple. Sometime after the first scuffle the Witch had managed to back Sam, into a corner above the banister As the youngest dodged another attempted kill. Things started to take a downhill turn Sam wanted to split up thinking that they would cover more ground that way dean reluctantly agreed but now starring up at the two figures on the banister the older brother was shitting himself, he should never had let Sam out of sight after all It was job, wasn't it to look after baby brother. Holding out a hand, Sam could do nothing but stare dumbly at it. The incantation was sloppy that chant was a haunting melody and all Sam could think was "Oh shit this is it." neither seemed familiar with language, as the words dispelled, the flooring started break, splintered boards edged up. Sam was more focused on staying on the upper floor, then concentrating on trying to defend himself. A wooden stilt lodged itself in Sam's calf muscle , the tall hunter gave a scream of pain.

Blinding pain, seared a path up his leg. Sam could feel the sticky blood, soaking into his pant leg. The lodged splinter board, successfully kept the Winchester brother in place The Witch smirked with satisfaction, at Sam's howl of pain.

By this time, the witch was through with playing games, she wanted the hunters out,. drawing on her powers, A pale blue ring of light encircled the witch's wrist,. burning slowly, it crept its way up her elongated fingers. Sam shut his eyes teetering back, against the flimsy banister which began to moan and creak under his weight. A wooden bar broke causing Sam to slide back, reaching out he grasped the splintered edges biting back the pain as the dense wood bit into live flesh the house trembled with her might. Seeing his brother in danger, Dean saw red: anger flared, jaw clenched tightly, stumbling up the rickety staircase he happened to glance up, he ran faster seeing the fear and realization dart across his brother's face.

Morgana was to focused on dealing with Sam, to realize that the other hunter was closing in. Dean circled them both, knowing at any time the banister would collapse sending his little brother downwards. He had to think fast, time was running out.

Dean came up from behind her, tackling her to the floor, but not before she got to finish her incantation. The witch gave a pleasurable cackle. The house was beginning to quake shelves came trembling down. Morgana smirked upwards, her red ruby eyes glistening with hate. A hatred that turned into terror, upon staring into the eyes of her greatest adversary. A white light engulfed them blinding Sam as well. The hunter pressed against the banister even more, feeling it crack underneath him. Sending him plummeting to the floor bellow. With a dull smack, Sam let out a sharp intake of breath before his world darkened. The tall had fallen a good, five feet down landing on his back. Pain exploded through his body, upon impact. Remnants of a shattered glass table, were sprinkled around him, pricking at his skin like a thousand pointed needles, before it all numbed away.

When Sam woke up, it was four hours later. Groaning he tried to sit up. Feeing a dizzy spell start to come on he sank back down. His eyes were locked upon his older brother who lay motionless upon the upper floor. Blurrily he looked around trying to locate something he could use as a crutch, but only found a tilted clock that had somehow managed to stay on the wall. His gaze fell back on his brother. He couldn't see much through his distorted vision. Vibrant green eyes stared back down, with a vacant gaze. Sam could make out the outline of his brother. Dean's body lay prone of the floor, singed and unconscious. Grunting Sam struggled to move. Each movement more painful then the next. His eyes were unfocused as he struggled to stand. The only thought running through his head was "Dean got to get to dean" blood, was running down his head, staining his neck. As he thought about way to get to his brother.

"help" Sam called. As he tried to stand. He couldn't see the witch as he tried looking around. "Damn it, she must've escaped he thought, back pressed up against the wall, his eyes burning. Struggling to remain alert. His body wanted to give up, but he had to get dean out of there. He got hurt because he was trying to protect me. As he felt his body start to sink, his legs giving out.

"Hey!, is anyone alive in there. Bobby Singer called.

"Thank god! Thought Sam. Feeling his vision start to cloud again, he began to slip away, summiting quietly to the edging darkness.

"Holy shit!" muttered Bobby. Seeing the extent of the damage of the house had undergone. Stepping through the threshold. Shock was relevant on the hunter's face as he took in the scene, his gaze shot to the broken banister. Splinters ran jagged, tiny pieces of glass glinted in the dim light, the moon, half of the old house was caved in only a small part still stood. From where he lay, Dean's lifeless eyes bore unseeingly into the back of the hunter's head.

Bobby crouched, analyzing the scene, it was obvious that the boys had fought hard, and he wanted to know what had happened. His attention immediately snapped to Sam, then Dean. When he took in Sam's appearance he felt sick to his stomach. He cursed John under his breath. Sam's eyes were shut, his head was tilted to the side. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, their was deep gash on the right side of Sam's head.

Momentarily stepping away, from Sam. Bobby proceeded to whip out his cell, dialing 911. Describing the scene to the operator. Who immediately dispatched an ambulance. Bobby was kept on line while he waited.

The Ambulance had arrived and the EMTs set to work immediately. Taking a gurney to Sam, they loaded the fallen hunter into the ambulance. The other two members went to examine Dean, one of the EMTs, slung Dean's arm around his neck. Positioning the hunter's weight carried him down the flight of stairs. Guiding the unresponsive, towards the awaiting ambulance.

Bobby couldn't believe this was happening, as they moved Dean past the aggravated hunter. where was John when Sam and dean needed him the most? Dean was placed in the ambulance next to his brother. His head lulled to the side, his lulled green eyes pierced the back of his brother's head. Sam's tall frame took up most of the gurney. An EMT clad In blue scrubs, came around closing the back doors, cutting bobby's view short.

They proceeded to fill in where they were taking them, a couple miles up north, to a local hospital where they could see treatment. It was a hard pill for Bobby to swallow but he numbly agreed. He was asked to follow from behind. Bobby pulled in, behind the ambulance. The medic staff came rushing out analyzing the situation calling out procedures, rushing Sam into the Or. another medic awaited Dean.

The surgery for Sam, was long and extensive. the surgeons, worked tirelessly around the clock, they examined him. Coming up with their own diagnosis.

While Sam was in surgery, Bobby Set off to go find the sandy haired hunter. They had told him, that they were going to treat Dean's external injuries, mainly the singe marks. They did a full body search. Combing him over.

"the patient is unresponsive, with a possible concussion to the head, no internal bleeding, no brain damage, and a bruised ribcage. An intern shot off. Bobby loomed in the doorway looking in on Dean. Doctor Kim Yang. an Asian doctor who took her job seriously entered the room.

"Mr. Singer" she said. I am the doctor responsible for Dean Winchester, by superiors couldn't find any extensive reason to why Mr. Winchester is like this. They are ruling it, saying that that there is no reason why Mr. Winchester is like it.

"their was no trauma to the head, the medical staff, at Lakeside Hospital, are truly baffled over this mystery" she went on saying.

Bobby needed to derail her train of thought, before she stumbled across some symbolic truth.

"how is Sam?" Bobby asked. Kim flipped though her charts, looking for the medic stats.

"not good" she replied. We lost him twice, their were complications with the heart, severe hemorrhage. The surgeon is doing the best he can. She informed. Bobby took a sharp intake of breath. His heart thudded heavily in his chest. This wasn't happening. But it was all to surreal, for the old time hunter. It would be another four long hours, before Sam came out of surgery. The ragged hunter was worried. If dean did pull through and Sam didn't. He knew he wouldn't just lose one, he lose the other as well. The fear and worry radiated off his skin. As he took off his ball cap. Swiping a hand across his forehead. He placed the ball cap back on his head.

" I wish these things had Whisky" he grumbled. Seeing a pop machine. Fishing out a couple of quarters, the CHING! Of change falling coins echoed. He reached in grabbing the bottle of Pepsi. The dark blue logo dominated the bottle. He twisted off the cap, taking a long swing. Sending his hat flying into a vacant hospital chair.

He knew he had to get in contact with John. But he was more worried about the boys. They were like family to him. You didn't have to blood to be family. "john boy, what were you thinking?. Bobby thought. Trying to get into John's frame of mind. What had John expected. They had done the research, prepped. And went in guns a blazing. And it came down to this!. Bobby felt a mixture of fury and fear, swell in his chest. Anxiety weighed on his mind. Pushing the fear and anxiety down, Bobby reached for his cell. Flipping it open. He hit speed dial. The call dialed out.

Surprisingly he was answered, by the gruff hurried voice of John Winchester.

"Bobby!"

"where the hell are you! Bobby cut in not wanting to hear any of John's excuses.

"I'm on my way to Minnesota, tracking down a lead. Did you find anything?.

"you better turn your ass right around and come back, your boys need you!" Bobby rattled on.

'whatever it is I'm sure dean can handle it" John hastily replied. Bobby's blood boiled under skin.

"No! he can't. both boys are badly injured. Sam had a few close calls, their not sure what to do with Dean. And if I don't watch them. I'm sure that boy is going to wake up in the mental ward. The doctors are swarming this place. We need you here.

Their was a hesitant pause. "John!. I know you're their. Stop ignoring your duties as a father and come to lakeside Hospital. Their was a click on the other end. John had hung up.

_____________________________________________

On the interstate, John was parked at a light. Drumming his fingers, biting his lower lip. Those boys were what was left of Mary. His dead wife. Looking to the side, he made a sharp U turn. Gripping the steering wheel tighter he tore through, the back roads. Making sure their was no cops in sight. He gunned her pushing past seventy. His truck rambling down the highway. He knew Dean was capable of protecting his brother. But what about himself. He thought he made it clear how to take down Morganna. Apparently he wasn't clear enough.


End file.
